


Bei Mir Bist Du Schön

by RebelAngel11



Series: Running The Same Race All Over Again (Unrelated Mosh Pit of Cartinelli Aus) [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angie's a cute little baker with a crush on her neighbor, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Fluffy, Meskeet got cavities, Peggy's having a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel11/pseuds/RebelAngel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I heard you crying through our shared wall and I don't know how to make it stop, so I made you cookies but chickened out when I got to your door, so I left them there and ran. Now it's becoming a pattern.</p><p>Angie is an awkwardly adorable little baker and Peggy reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bei Mir Bist Du Schön

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Cartinelli fans!
> 
> Geez, talk about not keeping a bet. My deadline was 2 weeks from the time Meskeet posted her wonderful story, but I put it off until the very last minute, and this is the result! I'm so sorry, for whatever this story has become. It's you're turn now Meskeet, two weeks-ish for you.
> 
> Hope that y'all enjoy!

Angie wasn’t entirely sure when it started.

Okay, that’s a lie.

She knew exactly the date: August 23rd, it was a Tuesday and the time: half past three in the morning …and what she was doing: scrubbing a baking tin…and wearing: a old t-shirt from her college days and yoga pants, when the heaviest footsteps she’d heard walking her usually quiet hallway thumped past her door.

Her neighbors were nice enough, she’d shared polite smiles and kind nods over the last two years she’d lived there. Sure it wasn’t the nicest apartment, the walls were paper-thin and the water occasionally only ran cold, but it was close to her shop and the rent was affordable.

Quiet and simple was her life at the Griffith apartment complex until the afternoon when the most gorgeous face appeared at her door.

_“Good Afternoon. I’m so sorry if I’ve disturbed you, but I wanted to introduce myself. I’m Peggy Carter, your new neighbor right next door in 3F.”_

As if perfectly coiled brown hair and beautiful brown eyes to match weren’t enough to send Angie’s heart racing, _that accent,_ went and sealed the deal.

The young blue-eyed woman was a complete goner.

Sure, Angie’d known that she was gayer than gay since the time she was in high school, but never had she ever had such a strong reaction to another person so quickly.

Swallowing roughly to wet her suddenly dry mouth, Angie managed to slap on a smile and stick out her hand to shake. If she swooned a little at the contact she chalked it up the crazy heat wave New York was currently experiencing. Seventy degrees is crazy, right?

_“Oh it’s no problem, I’m Angie Martinelli. My door is always open, 3C if you need a cup of sugar!” She pointed at herself jokingly and was rewarded with an adorable chuckle from the Englishwoman._

After that life had gone back to normal.

Except for the fact that Angie now kept an eye out for Peggy every chance she got. Angie had always been a people watcher, in college working as a coffee shop barista she'd gotten especially good at it, but the brunette beauty next door was one that had the baker stumped.

Odd hours. Tons of paperwork. A very interesting taste in music, she'd never thought the English woman would be such a fan of big band swing from the forties, but Angie wholeheartedly approved. Plus there was the issue of The Mustache and Mr. Fancy Pants.

Both were constant visitors at Peggy’s apartment, but for the life of her Angie couldn’t figure out if they were both just friends. Or if one… or both were more.

Angie didn't judge. Honestly she’d learned not to delve too far into other people’s sexual preferences after rooming with Sarah the Slut for nearly three years.

Even with her oddities, Angie and Peggy became friendly, not as friendly as the caramel haired would have liked, but they were good neighbors to one another.

Now three and a half months later, Angie doubted everything she knew while she listened through her extremely thin wall as Peggy Carter sobbed her heart out.

While Peggy cried, Angie panicked.

“Not good. So very not good.” She moaned pathetically as she stuck another round of lemon poppy seed cookies in the oven. The blue-eyed girl skirted around her kitchen in her rainbow colored socks trying recall the set pastry list that she and her team had decided upon just earlier that day while at the same time trying to decide what to do about Peggy.

“Okay okay. What to do? It’s three in the freaking morning!” She spoke rapidly to herself under her breath as she tried to get a grip on the situation.

Quickly she put the batter back in her fridge and then just sunk down against the cool front. “Do I go over? Try and comfort her? Should I just stay silent?” The baker listened for a moment more to the heart wrenching cries that damn near broke her own heart before firmly resolving to help her hurting friend in some way.

“Maybe I should call her… no, no. _Oh my god._ Why do people always think it’s okay to break down in a ten-mile radius of me? I’m no good in moments of crisis.”

Just as Angie was about to launch into another anxiety fueled rant when her little owl timer began it's shrilly call for attention. Crawling over to the oven, she grabbed her oven mitts to take the cookies out of the oven when it hit her, not just the rolling pin that managed to fling itself off the side of her counter and onto her shoulder when she slammed her oven shut, but now Angie knew exactly how to make Peggy feel better.

_Cookies._

***

Sneaking into the hallway was a bit of a challenge considering the creaky doors and floors, but nearly an hour later, Angie was standing in front of Peggy's door with a plate full of cookies and a small post-it note pinned to a cookie with a tooth pick that read:

_"Hope this cheers you up! Cookies are always the best answer."_

"Should I ring the doorbell? Do I stay? Oh god Martinelli, why don'tcha think things through?" A clatter of noise came from behind the door and before Angie gave it another thought, she set the cookies on the floor, rang the doorbell, and made a run for it.  

***

_"You did what?"_

Angie cringed away from her very tiny, very angry friend, back hitting the counter before she hesitantly spoke, "Ummm...I ran away."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you _ran away_ from your _gorgeous_ crying neighbor that you've had the hots for since she moved in?"

"Yes..."

Gloria sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and Angie finally knew that the ten-minute inquisition she'd just been subjected to was finally over. "Ange, you seriously need to get your shit together."

"Hey she was crying and it was really early in the morning It's not like I could just go over and say _'Hi there, we've only spoken in passing these last couple of months, but I just heard you sobbing through the wall, so here take some cookies! Now love me!"_ Angie snarked as turned and bent down to fix the tray gingerbread people that she and Carol had spent the last hour making before she'd let it slip what had happened the night before.

Now at seven fifty in the morning, her shop was just about to open for the day and she really did not need the insistent, but heartfelt concern from her friends. She knew that they all meant well and just wanted her to be happy, but honestly she got the _why haven't you found someone yet_ question enough from her mother that having her friends ask too was just a little too much.

Dottie elbowed Gloria in the playfully ribs as she passed by to lean against the counter next to Angie. "You know that you don't have to do anything right? Just wait it out. If anything I can always kick her ass into gear for you."

Angie smiled her thanks at Dottie as she walked over to the old fashioned radio and put it on the twenty-four hour Christmas station before flipping the light-up Open sign on which started her long, long day.

***

The next time it happened, nearly a week after the first incident, thankfully there was no crying involved.

Just a crap ton of screaming.

Gloria and Carol had graciously offered to close so Angie could get some shopping done. The young baker had gotten home mid-afternoon and with no sign of Peggy she retreated to her warm apartment. Hours later was when she began to hear a muffled argument through the walls as she sat in her living room attempting to wrap presents.

Moments later the fight had escalated to yelling, one voice Angie could definitely pick out was Peggy's. The door slammed moments later and Angie rushed to the door to see who had left.

Not that she was nosy or anything, but neighbors had to look out for one another and if Peggy was in any sort of trouble, Angie knew that she would be at the ready to help.

The Mustache walked dejectedly away from Peggy's apartment, looking back only once before he headed down the stairs.

While Angie wondered what their fight had been about, she knew that it was none of her business, but as she spied the couple of left over mini tiramisu cakes the blue eyed woman just chuckled to herself as she set about making up a small plate once again for the gorgeous English woman next door.

Her routine remained the same as the first time, tip-toe out into the hall, put the plate down, ring the door bell, and run like hell.

As she leaned against her door listening to Peggy's open not ten feet away, Angie wondered if maybe she did need to get her shit together and just talk to this woman.

Upon hearing the English woman's door shut tightly, Angie just sighed and closed her eyes.

Ah, well. Someday.

***

Someday came a helluva lot sooner than Angie had imagined when Peggy Carter showed up at the door of her bakery the next morning, moments after they opened.

Angie had opened alone knowing that she could handle things for at least a few hours, that was at least, before her mysterious neighbor waltzed through the door looking stiff and uncertain, maybe even a bit timid in comparison to her normal confidence. Only Angie was pretty sure that the women had never been truly timid before in her life.

"Morning English! What can I do for ya today?"

Peggy did a double-take as her brown eyes met Angie's amused blue from behind the counter. Cocking an eyebrow Peggy strolled up to the display area, now considerably more relaxed than before.

"Good Morning Angie, I didn't realize that you worked here."

"Oh yeah, well, this is my shop." Peggy's eyes widened as did her smile and Angie could feel her the blush creeping up her neck to warm her cheeks.

"Well it's absolutely lovely. I've been meaning to stop in for a long time now. I pass it on my way to work nearly everyday and everything always looks so tantalizing."

Angie inhaled sharply as Peggy turned her head causing the brown of her eyes caught the early morning light streaming in, making them a lighter golden brown.

"I'm glad you think so Peg! Opened it up about a year ago, my Nonna always talked about the automat she worked at in the forties, so when I finally got the business up and running I wanted to make it as much a tribute to her as possible." The English woman nodded along and opened her mouth to respond when she was cut off by a sharp gasp.

"Oh shit, English! I never even asked what you wanted. I'm so sorry. Crap, I'm not supposed to curse in front of customers. Damnit." Angie screwed her eyes shut as she face palmed. Peggy pulled her red lips into a sinfully sweet smile as Angie rambled. "Sorry, hon. It's been a long couple of days."

"It's really no problem Angie. Believe me when I say that this conversation has made my morning, work will certainly be dull now that I've seen you before the unruly messes I will inevitably have to deal with today."

One blue eye opened from behind her hands to peak out at the amused brunette.

"If you say so, English." The baker quickly dropped her hands and adopted her normal exuberant stance, spreading her arms wide as she waggled her eyebrows at Peggy.  "Now pick your poison!"

The red lips parted to expose perfect white teeth for a wider smile that looked almost dangerous in the early morning light. "I have it on good authority from a colleague of mine that you sell the best lemon trifles in New York City and I knew that I had to stop by to get one before facing the day."

"Great choice! It's my ma's favorite, she loves anything with lemon." Her dress swished around her thighs as she headed towards the kitchen door. "Be back in a jiffy! " She added as she stole away.

 _Pull yourself together Martinelli._ Angie chastised herself for the awkwardness she always seemed to feel around her neighbor. _It's not like she has any idea that it's you. Anyone could have left the desserts._ The baker unfolded a small white takeout box before moving to remove a lemon trifle from the refrigerator. _You've dealt with liking straight gals before and it ended...well it ended badly, but that's besides the point._

Angie huffed as she snapped the box closed. _Deep breaths Martinelli. Just don't do it again and everything will be fine. Just act normal. It's not like she's some crazy super spy that knows everything that happens in our building._

Pacifying herself for the moment, Angie stepped through the door back towards Peggy.

"Here you go English! It's on the house since it seems like you have such a crazy day ahead of you!"

Peggy's eyes widened in surprise. "No Angie, I couldn't-"

A smug smirk flirted across the Italian's face. "Just agree with me English, anyone who knows me can tell you that it's a lot easier than fightin' with me."

"Thank you so much Miss Martinelli. You're a wonderful sight to behold so early in the morning." The English woman leaned across the counter and placed a kiss quicker than lightning on Angie's flushed cheek. Blue eyes were blown wide as they met the devious brown so close to them.

"Have a lovely rest of your day Angie." With that and a small swish of her hips, Peggy Carter waltzed out into the orange haze of the New York morning leaving Angie barely breathing.

***

Even though Angie swore to herself up and down that she would stop listening through her walls and try her hardest to only interact with Peggy in normal settings.

Of course, that got thrown out the window three weeks later. After two weeks of Peggy dropping by the shop almost every morning or afternoon. Angie had gotten used to her calming, solid presence and the heartfelt chuckles the other woman gave while Angie tried her hardest to be entertaining at oh my god o'clock in the morning.

So third time Angie snuck over to Peggy's door, was after Peggy went MIA for an entire week.

She'd told the baker that she was taking a short business trip before the holidays, but when Angie heard the heavy footsteps stumble past her door way, she had a feeling that maybe her neighbor could use some cheering up. And if Angie caught a glimpse of the obviously exhausted woman through her peephole, she was just being a concerned neighbor.

When the somber tunes broke through the barely-there walls, Angie knew that maybe her blueberry muffins could brighten even the saddest of days.

Everything went according to plan, but for the life of her Angie couldn't figure out how she'd managed to find herself in such a compromising position with the mysterious British woman who lived next door.

***

Angie wasn't entirely sure how it all happened.

Plate of muffins in hand and a small smirk on her face, Angie bounded up to her own door. The three steps appeared like a chasm between the threshold of her apartment and Peggy's red doormat.

 _Okay Ang, just like before._ _One normal step. Good. Now one weird sidestep to avoid the creak in the boards. Last, but certainly not least quick jump for step three. Can she do it? Martinelli leaps...Yes! She sticks the landing! The crowd goes wild._

After the internal applause died down, she crouched slightly and attempted to not slip on the Scooby Doo slippers she had on. To justify her usage of the slippers she received as a Christmas gift years before, she liked to think that she was slowly unraveling the mystery of the girl next door, across the hall, whatever. She loved Scooby Doo and that's that.

Once she quietly set down the plate, she pulled out the toothpick from her pocket to skewer the note she'd written to a muffin.

Only now as she looks back, Angie realizes that she never actually heard Peggy's door open. No, the only thing she registered was the slight chuckle that broke free from the Englishwoman and drifted downwards to Angie.

"Hello there Angie."

"Hey..." The baker could feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she stood up too quickly. Before her body could sway into a fall, she felt two warm, calloused hands steady her body. Angie's body unintentionally jerked with the shiver that electrified her spine as Peggy's thumbs rubbed soft circles into the flesh of her arms.

"You know, the strangest thing has been happening these past could weeks." Bright amber eyes danced with mischief as she retracted her hands from Angie, only to cross her arms loosely over her chest, immediately drawing Angie's eyes downward.

Angie made a non-committal noise.

_Christ, those arms. Dio mio, who am I kidding, those breasts. Oh I need fresh air. I can't do this. This isn't what I signed up for. Nope, uh-huh. I am the weakest link. I want to be voted off the island. I've been chopped. I'm going to collect my knives and leave. Sashay away, now Martinelli._

"You see, some very kind person has been leaving me baked goods and the loveliest inspirational notes. I don't know that many people in our building, so a few weeks ago I began to investigate." At that Angie snapped back to her sense and raised an eyebrow.

"What'd ya find out English?"

Peggy glanced down at the plate of muffins topped with a hot pink post-it note and smiled broadly. "I found out that my 3D is an insomniac, that 3B is having an affair with his best friend and his best friend's husband, 4H collects spoons-I'm honestly not sure about that one, 2G has seven cats and I think I may need to call animal services, while 5A blares music in order to drown out the fact that her roommate has sex constantly-I assured her that there must be a more effective method to ignoring them." Pausing for a moment to reach down for the plate Angie forgot was at their feet.

The Englishwoman bit her bottom lip as she peeled away the wrapping, eying her prize with satisfaction all the while Angie;s heart nearly gave out.

One bite into the muffin and Peggy let out the most sinful moan Angie had ever heard. Brown eyes closed while bright blue ones never left the other woman's face.

After a moment, Peggy rejoined the land of the living and continued on.

"Then there was 3C. Angela Martinelli, the one person on our floor who always managed to make me smile during our brief meetings. Me going to your bakery was both an accident and a happy surprise. I'd planned on visiting the one my friend had bragged about and the one you mentioned you worked at, but I didn't realize they were one and the same. God, Angie. You are the kindest person. I can't begin to thank you for these treats and the motivation. I've needed it these past few months more than you can imagine."

In an attempt to process all the information being thrown at her, Angie did what she normally did, she opened her big mouth.

"Well it was my pleasure. You know, since I love you." Angie slapped her hands over her mouth.

Eyes comically wide, she raked her brain to dig her out of the shit-storm her mouth created. "No no no no no no no. That's not what I meant. I don't love you. I barely know you. Not that you're not absolutely fantastic. Like damn, English, you're a catch, but I'm not that kind of girl." Pausing, she caught Peggy's incredulous look out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay I am that kind of girl, sort of, I can totally be that kind of girl for yo-I mean-the right person." At this Peggy laughed and Angie glared, finally looking the brunette in the eyes. "Shut up English. I just didn't want you to be sad anymore. You're way too gorgeous to be sad. Alright on that note, I'm going to go now. Enjoy the muffins. Please ignore the mess that is Angie Martinelli. I'm in 3C if you ever need anything, English, geez I just realized how sexual that sounds."

Angie quickly turned on her heel and made the three step chasm in one huge leap, only allowing her palm to slap her forehead when the door was firmly shut behind her.

The Italian threw herself onto her bed face-first, willing the darkness of her room to swallow her whole.

***

Two hours later.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzzz._

_Huh?_ Angie's fuzzy brain took a few more buzzes of her doorbell for it to register that it was being rung. Her eyes pealed themselves open as she rubbed away the smeared makeup from under her eyes.

 _4:09 a.m._ _Why would someone be ringing my doorbell this early?_ Angie shot up in bed, brain whirling a mile a minute. _Ohmygod it's Friday, it's my day to prep the shop._

Her attempt to bolt out of bed resulted in Angie tumbling to the floor. "Merda. Merda. Merda. Fanculo la mia vita!" She pounded the ground with her fists as she shouted.

Exactly three minutes later and one toe stub that resulted in a very ghastly curse to those above and below, Angie yanked open her front door.

Only to find Peggy Carter standing there with the scariest looking plate of cookies ever.

"Oh good morning Angie. I'm terribly sorry that I've woken you up, I just assumed that you were already up." Angie's mouth just parted in still sleepy confusion.

"Peg, what did you do to those things on that plate?"

Angie decided right then and there, that bashfulness was a look she liked on Peggy Carter. "I-um-I sort of tried my hand at baking. In order to return the favors I'm endlessly grateful for, but they, well they didn't turn out properly. I think it's my oven to be honest."

Angie would later learn, not just a few weeks later that Peggy's oven was not the problem, it was all Peggy.

"Gee thanks English for both the wake-up call and the-um-the cookies, you really didn't have too. Like I said earlier, I just wanted you to be happy again, I know I hate being in a bad mood so I liked cheering you up." She turned to lock her door before sneaking a glance at her watch.

_4:15 a.m. fuck it, the bakery can be a few minutes behind schedule._

"Well, since we're both clear on the fact that we like each other when we're happy and since I specifically remember you saying that if I ever needed anything to go to room 3C, I believe I need something Angie." One step closer to the honey blonde and her lips curled up at the ends into a tentative smile.

Never one to be outdone, Angie closed the distance between them, the only thing between them was the small plate of hockey puck-like cookies. "And what's that, English?"

"A date with you. Preferably one that involves actual conversation, not that I didn't adore the written correspondence, I just think dinner and maybe a drink would be better suited to figure out just what kind of girl you are Miss Martinelli. If you'll have me?"

Not trusting herself to form coherent words, Angie closed the space between them quickly, pressing a light kiss against the corner of Peggy's red lips.

Quick as a flash, she pulled away and began to walk backwards down the hallway all the while staring at the brunette reverently touching her fingertips to her lips.

"I have to be up really early English, so dinner may be out of the question."

Peggy's face fell only a bit as she contemplated how to work around Angie's schedule."What do you propose we do then?"

Pink lips curled into the Cheshire cat smile that meant trouble. She tapped her finger against her chip in mock contemplation.

"Well, English, you could always buy me breakfast instead." With a wink and a kiss blown down the hallway, Angie grinned like a madwoman set off down the staircase into the morning light, already planning the best way to make Peggy remember that she is only going to be crying when it's out in joy, screaming in pleasure when it's Angie's name, and exhausted when Angie's the reason she can't walk straight.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bei Mir Bist Du Schon comes from the the yiddish phrase "To Me You're Beautiful". The song was popularized by The Andrew Sisters in 1937. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'm coffeegirl1947 on tumblr if you ever want to pop by and chat.


End file.
